


Powerless panic

by amypond633



Series: I dont want the world, i want you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Alec, Catarina loss (mentioned) - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: Magnus wakes up alone and without his magic





	Powerless panic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first did in a while, and my first shadowhunters did ever. Sorry if it sucks

The sun slowly began to slip between magnus' closed eyes waking him up as he blinked away sleep. His limbs felt oddly heavy, and his head began to throb along with his heart beat. He reached out for Alec, to complain or cuddle he hadn't decided, and snapped his fingers with his free hand, wanting water to eliviate his growing pain.  
Both hand came up empty.   
Magnus opened his eyes fully to find himself alone in bed, the sheets next to him cold and neat, as though they hadn't been slept it. He tried again to Summon a glass of water, but to no avail.  
Panic quickly began to seep though him as Magnus continued to try to summon any powers available. His magic refused to respond. He sat up quickly, vaguely aware of calling out for Alec, who was still missing.  
Magnus tried in vain to create even the smallest amount of magic, tears beginning to fall as nothing happened. The panic he felt grew even more, making it hard to breath as tears closed his vision and sobs began to rip violently out of his body. He continued to bring forth his magic, unaware of the arms now draped tightly around him.   
A voice slipped though Magnus' panic, calm and familiar, whispering words he couldn't understand but soon began to bring him panicked mind back to reality.  
Magnus had stopped sobbing, quiet tears still falling, as he became aware of the strong arms holding him up. Alec's voice was murmuring quietly in his ear as he dipped his head down to meet magnus' where it rested on his chest.  
"It's alright, you're alright. Just breath Magnus, I've got you." Alec kept talking as Magnus came down. Rubbing a hand up and down his back, the other placed on his chest to stay him.  
"Alec?" magnus' voice was wrecked from crying.  
"I'm here love." He used the pet name with a confidence that Alec only found when comforting.  
"I don't have my magic." Magnus whimpered "its not working."  
Alec sighed and pulled slightly away from Magnus to look him in the eye. "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" his voice was calm.  
"I had a client I think, they needed me to summon a demon I think."  
"Yes, do you remember what happened when the client arrived?"   
"No" Magnus began to wory, what if someone took his magic.  
"Well you did summon the demon, that part seemed to go fine. I came home just as it appeared." Alec paused "after that things went down hill, the demon was more powerful than anyone expected and it broke free. We tried to fight it but it was too strong. It began to drain you of magic when you tried to banish it. If I hadn't killed it you would have been stripped of all your magic."  
Alec stopped and looked down at Magnus. Crystal blue met golden yellow. Alec smiled. "You scared me for a while there, it took Catarina an hour to get you stable." he tightened his grip. "but your okay now."  
Magnus look up worried. "What about my magic?"  
"Cat said it should return by tomorrow." Alec ran his hands through magnus' hair, "you'll have to be magic free for the day, sorry."  
Magnus smiled, his earlier panic gone. "I think ill manage." reaching up he pulled Alec down and kissed him.  
It was a simple kiss, no heat or passion, just love and care. Magnus smiled into the kiss, happy.  
That was until his headache returned full force, causing him to pull away and grab his head. Alec smiled sympathetically.  
"Cat said you might have a headache for a while." reaching over Magnus he grabbed a cup of water and a few pills of the bedside table.   
"I hate mundane medicine" Magnus grumbled, Alec just laughed and kissed the side of his head.


End file.
